A life's inspiration
by MJLupin27
Summary: Eleven year old Albus Dumbledore gets into trouble and is sent to the Headmistress' office. Just in border of expulsion, he experiences quite a life change.


**Note 1: Dedicated to SylvaDragon. I've been meaning to write something that would cheer you up and I finally had the chance to do so, hope you like it **

**Note 2: I took quite a lot of liberties in this story. Dyliss Derwent was Headmistress a hundred years before Albus came to Hogwarts and Phineas Black's teaching period is unknown, among other things. Bear with me. Also ****The idea of Albus being so powerful as to make the wand's core fry wasn't mine and I don't think it worked like that in canon, but I loved it so I tried to work with it here..****I really hope you, lovely readers, will enjoy it. **

Albus Dumbledore had never been so nervous in his life. He was outside the Headmistress office and he was pretty much sure he'd be expelled from Hogwarts, on his first year, no less!

He had messed up big, he knew, he dearly wished there was a way to save the day but he also knew there was no chance, not after what happened at Professor Black's potion class. And so he was trembling and pacing the room, praying for some great idea - the ones he was so famed for - to appear.

He jumped startled when the door suddenly opened to reveal Professor Phineas grimacing face.

-Come in, Dumbledore, she's expecting you.- the man said crossly, leaving Albus to face hopelessly his fate.

Had it been for a different occasion, he'd have let himself be mystified by the glorious sight the room provided: the sun shined through the windows and exposed the best of the previous Heads' portraits, the books glowed temptingly and the enormous desk's ornamentation was magnificent.

But the boy didn't see any of that; his gaze was stuck on Headmistress Dyliss Derwent and her serious expression.

-Come here, boy, let's get this done.-

Albus obeyed as he gulped heavily; at least it'd be over soon.

-So, you are Percival's oldest son, aren't you? Great man, your father, it's a shame what happened. How is your sister?-

Albus was feeling worse by the second.

-She's not doing well- he whispered head down- the healers said a full recovery, for someone so young, is unlikely.-

The woman's face softened at this.

-You have my deepest sympathies, boy. Now, Professor Black said you had the most unbecoming tantrum in his class, care to elaborate?-

Albus flushed violently at this and bowing his head in shame began to explain himself.

-We were doing a potion to forget and I was thrilled because I had study it before coming to Hogwarts and I remembered that the trick was to add the beetle's eyes at the very end. I know that if beetle's eyes aren't flat into dust perfectly, the potion would be useless, so I spent ages smashing them, couldn't feel my arms because of the effort… when I added the dust, the potion's color turned to purple, so it was well done. I poured it on the phial but as I went to place it in the desk, Timothy tripped because he sneezed, he bumped on me and the bottle broke at the professor's feet.-

-And then…?- the Headmistress urged him, but Albus had decided to stare at the floor for the rest of his life, because he thought that maybe if he stared at the floor long enough, it'd start feeling sorry for him and would helpfully swallow him up.

The Headmistress sighed impatiently.

-Go on now, boy- and then Albus, just as in the classroom, burst.

-I didn't want to, I'm sorry! All the glass broke, every potion exploded, everyone had scaled skins and flowers coming out of their ears and… and everyone's wands are useless, including mine and Professor Black's.- he ended with sudden shyness.

-And you are a first year, boy?- Albus rose his eyes just enough to see the portrait of Headmaster Fortescue, who was the one who spoke, and found him observing him with some hearing helping device in hand. He nodded.

-No way!- another portrait gasped.

-Enough!- Derwent said firmly before stepping out of her desk and placing herself in front of Albus with a hand on his shoulder.

-You are quite powerful, young one.- she said calmly.

-I hadn't lost it like that for some time; my dad says I should be careful about it.-

-Your father is correct, but everyone loses control once in a while and you are still very young. Full control over your powers will come eventually-

Albus, surprised by this, rose his gaze from his fascinating shoes and looked into the Headmistress gray eyes.

-I won't expel you for accidental magic, Albus. I know you are quite powerful and sometimes it's hard to tame all that. You are also brilliant, so hear this closely. Great gifts mean great responsibility. It's possible that all your power was bestowed on you so you could better the world in a time of need. That's the mark of a truly extraordinary wizard, the way he uses his talents to better others and himself.-

Albus soaked up the words as a human sponge, wishing them imprinted in his memory, thoroughly awed by the wisdom imparted.

-Now- the woman straightened herself- Professor Black repaired the glass and banished the potions already; he complained that he forgot to assign it as your punishment, mind you. Madame Curie had the time of her life finding the way to turn dragon skins back to normal; she enjoyed the flowers, by the way. But now we have to deal with the wands…-

The young Gryffindor watched her walk back to her desk.

-A wand's core can take so much power until it fry, that's why they're not responding. You made quite a number, it seems. I'll write to Olivander to arrange a new wand selection for everyone. Now, off with you.-

Albus didn't wait to be told twice and abandoned the room shocked by the turn of events. He hadn't been expelled, not even punished. Suddenly he saw the beauty of the current day and he felt as if it was the most wonderful moment in history.

His mother had always praised his good heart and he was more determined than ever to have it at the right place. He could truly make a difference and give others the opportunity to live happily. Maybe prevent others from awful experiences as his sister's... Then and there he decided that he'd be the world's most fierce protector.


End file.
